Impression of Fantasy
by mrs.cenalovesmalfoy
Summary: Harry seeks comfort in knowing that he has a secret admirer. But Malfoy is starting to become more bothersome than ever with his taunting, and his good looks, and simmering eyes.....
1. Fantasy everbody has one

Disclaimer- These characters are the work of J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own them, though I would like to think that if we met they would befriend me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione I'll be back in about two hours or so. I've got to meet…….er…..Professor Dumbledore to talk about……a dream I had about Voldemort last night." said Harry, quite jittery.

"Harry are you ok? You seem a bit on end," said Hermione.

"Oh no, I'm fine but I just really need to talk to Dumbledore," he said.

"Well alright Harry, just don't get into trouble on the way down there. If you run into Malfoy, don't get into a fight with him," said Hermione looking at him quite suspiciously.

"Will do Hermione." Harry said, relieved that she hadn't been more persistent, as he walked through the portrait. She was smart in telling him not to go and get into a fight with Malfoy, but her words of wisdom came just a little too late. He was on his way to the trophy room on the third floor to do just that.

This past week, things between Malfoy and himself had finally reached a boiling point, and it had all started Monday in Potions class. Harry was trying his best to understand what in Merlin's name Snape was talking about, when a flying piece of parchment flew in front of his face. He was immediately intrigued by the letter and looked around the room to see would could possibly be its sender. No one looked out of the ordinary; everyone seemed to be engaged in Snape's lecture about the highly potent body binding properties of some animal's blood. He reached out in front of him and snatched the note. He made a quick peek at Hermione to make sure she was fully engaged in the lesson. She was cross-referencing something Snape had said with something in the book. He figured it was safe to look at the note.

_Your eyes so green so beautiful bore into my soul  
If only you could long for me as I you  
your gorgeous mouth and you perfect pink lips  
I often imagine them being wrapped around my prick _

At this point in the letter Harry had a look of shock mingled with disgust. He couldn't imagine who would write something like this but no matter how much the letter freaked him out he couldn't stop reading it.

_I imagine you sucking my cock  
Putting as much enthusiasm as possible into the task  
I see you gazing up at me  
Wondering if I will bestow the same honor upon you  
I look down and say no you pout  
But what you don't know is  
I have something better for you in store  
I pick you up from your position and put your back to a wall  
With a few jerks I pull myself back to full arousal  
I put my fingers to you mouth and order you to suck  
You apply the same technique from earlier  
I pull them from your mouth satisfied  
I wrap your legs around my waist and spell away your clothes  
I place one of my fingers at your entrance  
You protest but after I push my finger in they die away  
I work three fingers in and you force yourself down on them  
Trying to get as much friction as possible  
Once satisfied with your preparation I pull my fingers away  
You whimper at the loss  
I ignore this and place the tip of my cock at your entrance  
I rub it over your puckered hole  
Teasing you until I could stand it no more  
I thrust in, in one go and stayed still until you got adjusted  
You whispered please move anything  
I began at a slow pace so as to not hurt you  
Suddenly you cried out don't…….. stop  
And I immediately halted my actions  
You moved you hair out of your lust filled eyes  
And whispered what would be my undoing  
I said 'don't stop'  
I began thrusting in a wild frenzied pace  
You held on for dear life and rode out the storm  
We climaxed, simultaneously calling out each others name  
I bent my head down to kiss your lips  
But I woke up to find that it was only a dream_

When Harry finished he sported a major hard on, one that was quite confusing to him. He tried to convinced himself once again that he liked girls and that only got hard because…………….well he couldn't find a reason. _Shit_, he thought. In the middle of a potions room because of a letter, a very erotic letter someone wrote you is not the best place to finally realize that you are gay. He tried to dwell on the thought longer when the bell rang to dismiss them from class. He got up and tried to cover himself with his robes but Malfoy caught him before he could do so.

"Well, well, well. Someone's been having naughty day dreams in class, probably about Professor Snape no less. Always knew you where a bloody ponce," said Malfoy, sneering at each word as he said it, finally ending with a triumphant smirk upon his handsome face.

_Wait, _Harry thought,_ did I just say that Malfoy was handsome. I mean this is MALFOY not some other random guy. _"Shut it Malfoy." He said a small blush creeping up from his collar.

"Why Potter have I struck a nerve? Didn't want to be outed yet I suppose? Oh poor you."

Harry moved closer to him, to the point where their noses were almost touching, a defiant gleam in his eye. He was tired of Malfoy's crap and was going to put an end to it. He was about to open his mouth to retort when he noticed that Malfoy had a strange look in his eyes. It looked something like anger and yet it wasn't it was more like lust, but not just regular lust more like pure unadulterated animal lust. His breath quickened when he thought of all his eyes promised. He though of pressing their lips together after all they were only a couple of centimeters apart. I would be so easy. Just as Harry came to a decision it seemed as though Draco came to one as well. He backed away from Harry and promptly turned away. Harry stared after him, wondering what in Merlin's name that was all about. He could think on it no longer on the subject, however, when an all-knowing growl erupted from his stomach. He was late for lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry had made it all the way to the end of the week with out another incident, but this one turned out to be the most devastating. He was on his way to Care of Magical Creatures when he noticed several groups of girls pointing at him and laughing. He looked down at himself to make sure that nothing was wrong with his appearance, such as he had on both shoes and wasn't missing his pants. Satisfied with that, he thought they must have been laughing at some other poor sap behind him and he continued on his way. He got to class and noticed Hermione was particularly quiet. Finally, he grew tired of the silence.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Well Harry there's just no easy way to tell you." She said apprehensively.

"Well then just come right out and say it." He sad a tad bit nervous.

"Okay Harry here it goes……………Malfoy printed some flyers that say you are gay and has been passing then out to everyone in Hogwarts." She said flinching back slightly unsure of his reactions.

"Okay Hermione its okay, it's just Malfoy being him that's all. It's nothing to freak out about," he said albeit a little too calmly.

"You're sure your okay Harry?" said Hermione, with concern in her voice.

"Honestly I'm fine Hermione," he said completely lying through his teeth. He was by all means not fine and he couldn't believe the gall of Malfoy. How dare him. Oh he was going to pay.

He saw Malfoy later that day and headed straight toward him. He moved him into a near by corridor and slammed him against the wall. He looked a Malfoy with his best death glare and was surprised to see Malfoy not looking scared, but quite the opposite. In fact he looked……..happy? No that was impossible. Was it?

"Finally! It took you long enough. Now wait Potter before you go all crazy, I just want to say that I only did that because we haven't had a good fight in a long time. Instead of doing it here where we could be caught by teachers, why not somewhere more………….. private? Say the trophy room third floor?" When Draco had no disagreement from Harry, he continued. "So I'll see you there around 10. Don't be late alright? Bye." With that, Draco strode down the hallway as if nothing had taken place. Leaving in his wake a very angry and confused Harry Potter.

So it was because of that incident that Harry found himself in his current predicament. He finally reached the trophy room and opened the door.

"Potter you're late." drawled a very smug looking Malfoy. It was from that statement that Harry could deduce that he was in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hello reader. First off I want to thank you for reading my story. This is my first ever Harry/Draco fic and I don't know if I should continue or not. So reviews would be appreciated. I don't care if they are good or bad just as long as they are reviews. Criticism is welcome whether constructive or otherwise. I'm not writing simply for reviews but they would be helpful.


	2. Curious do you dare ?

Disclaimer- These characters are the work of J. K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not own them though I would like to think that if we met, they would befriend me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry glared daggers at Draco. That boy had some nerve telling him that he was late. He looked at the clock on the wall to have evidence to further express his outrage, but was in for a shock when the clock read 10:10. With his anger being firmly put in place, he took the time to look at the scenery. The trophy room seemed to look quite the same as it did when he was a 1st year. There was only one thing that was different and that was that the size of the room had been doubled. However this did not cover Malfoy's changes. It seems that he added a large four poster bed towards the back of the room. It looked to be a king size, and was draped in black satin. Harry imagined that it probably felt as wonderful as it looked. There was also a large table to the left of the bed. It was piled high with every dessert item one could want, from chocolate covered strawberries to chocolate mousse. Draco had even put out the Muggle dessert banana splits. As he began to zone out and wonder what or who all this could be for, he was pulled from his thoughts by a thoroughly pissed looking Draco Malfoy.

"As I said Potter you are late. I know you're a Gryffindor and all but don't they bloody well teach you how to tell time?" he drawled.

Harry noted that mad Draco looked every bit the sex god he was proclaimed to be, virtually a walking Adonis. _Ugh, _he thought, _First today in Potions, now this. What in Merlin's name is wrong with me? I know I'm gay and that I'm randy but really… MALFOY?? Ugh'. _Draco looked at Harry, saw that he was dealing with some kind of internal struggle and concluded that it was time for it to be over.

"Alright Potter, enough day-dreaming. Let's just get on with it, unless of course you are just too scared to continue." He snarled knowing just what to say to provoke Harry. It seemed that his little mind game worked because Harry took on an affronted look which then shone with outright rage and defiance.

"Never Malfoy. I'm just shocked to see that you even showed up let alone stayed."

"Oh you're going to regret that Potter." He drawled. He knew that Potter was a very skilled opponent, but what Potter didn't know was that Draco excelled in wordless magic. Unfortunately, a certain brunette across the room was thinking along the same lines. They took on there defensive stances and counted down.

"3" counted Draco. "2" said Harry. "1" they shouted simultaneously. Both cast Expelliarmus at the same time so both of them ended up wand less. Shocked that the other could do wordless magic they ran forward into a sort of tackle. However, Harry had more momentum, so he pushed Draco onto a nearby wall. The wind was temporarily knocked from Draco, and that was all the time that Harry needed to launch his attack. He proceeded to punch blindly at Draco, every now and then connecting with his stomach. Draco, having recovered from earlier, began deflecting the attacks. They continued on like this for five minutes until they got tired and gave up. Harry then realized how similar to the note that he received in Potions this was. He raised his head a little to get a better look at Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes were closed and he was breathing through his mouth. His over-grown fringe was brushing lightly over his eyes. Now he saw why Malfoy was constantly brushing them out of his eyes giving him the 'I don't give a bloody hell' look. He was stuck by an overwhelming urge to kiss Malfoy. _After all, _his logic concluded, _he sent you an erotic letter depicting just how bad he wanted it. So why not go for it. _His logic was right, he concluded, so he leaned in and brushed his lips against Malfoy's. Malfoy froze and Harry pulled back. _Maybe he didn't want it_, he thought. Suddenly Malfoy's lips were on his, and it was like time had frozen just for him, so that he could savor that moment. Malfoy's lips were soft and plump, his bottom lip slightly larger than the top. However he soon snapped back to reality and put his lips into full force. His mouth teased and pressed harder until Draco opened his mouth. His tongue stroked inside Draco's mouth. A pleasurable sensation flared in his groin. Their tongues battled for dominance in a fight that Draco won hands down. The way Draco explored Harry's mouth was so intimate that he just couldn't prevent the moan that escaped his lips. He moved his hands from the wall to thread them into Draco's hair. He soon tired of the lax position and let his hands roam Draco's body. He unbuttoned Draco's shirt and it was cast aside along with his own. He suddenly began to remember the note that Draco wrote him and decided to make the fantasy come true. He broke away from Draco's mouth and began trailing kisses down his neck, pausing to bite the juncture where his neck and collarbone met. Draco let out a startled gasp. Harry proceeded downward leaving feather light kisses in his wake. He finally got to Draco's pants and removed them and his boxers in one swift movement. Draco let out a hiss as the cold air brushed his sensitive member. Harry was surprised at the length of Draco. Harry considered himself long at eight inches but Draco had him by at least two inches. Harry licked the head of the swollen member in front of him, much like a kid would lick an ice-cream. He dipped his tongue into the slit and tasted the pre-cum. I wasn't as bad as he expected, quite the opposite in fact. The taste was delightfully tangy. He opened his mouth and put the whole thing in his mouth.

Draco nearly came right there. That hot cavern was intoxicating. He could hardly believe it. He was lost in pure bliss. Then when Harry sucked particularly hard and pushed him up with his tongue he knew he had to end it, lest he came. He pulled Harry from his knees and immediately switched their positions.

Harry was startled when Draco pulled him up. He thought maybe Draco wasn't happy with his performance. Even though Harry had never done that before he tried his hardest to do good. He went on what would feel good to him. But obviously he and Malfoy were different. He was fully prepared for Malfoy to laugh at him. However, Malfoy surprised him by changing positions so that Harry now had his back to the wall.

Draco leaned his body into Harry's. He let out a small moan. He pushed his hand down to tug his prick back to full arousal. He could wait no longer. He put his fingers to Harry's mouth and ordered him to suck.

Harry tried to apply the same technique that he did on Draco's member only moments before. He had no idea why Malfoy had him sucking his fingers but he was in no mood to complain. He had just begun to enjoy it when Malfoy pulled his fingers away. He told Harry to pull his pants down and he all too readily complied.

Malfoy put one of his fingers at Harry's entrance and looked into Harry's eyes as if looking for permission. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he saw there, he thrust his finger in. Harry gasped at the foreign sensation. It wasn't bad. He actually sort of liked it. Just when he started to get used to it, Draco added a second digit. This one made Harry moan because Draco hit a bundle of nerves that sent an incredible burst of pleasure up his spine. He tried to force himself down on the fingers currently scissoring him.

Draco looked up from his ministrations to see how Harry was taking it. Harry hair was plastered to his face and his eyes were hooded with lust, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Draco deemed Harry ready to accept him. He pulled his fingers out and Harry whimpered at the loss. He placed the head of his cock at Harry's entrance and rubbed it back and forth.

Harry was unaccustomed to this type of torture. It was so painful yet so pleasurable. It was maddening. He was writhing in the most satisfying agony.

Draco knew he had to stopped with the teasing, so he thrust in once and sheathed himself completely in Harry. He sat still and waited for Harry to get accustomed to him being inside him, but concluded that if Harry didn't hurry up then damn his pleasure to hell.

When Draco entered Harry it felt as if his insides were being ripped into tiny little pieces. It was so painful, but after awhile the pain seemed to numb into a sort a dull ache. It was replaced by white hot pleasure. Unsure of what to do, he whispered to Draco, "Please move, do something anything." That was all the confirmation that Draco needed. He pulled Harry's legs onto his waist and thrust forward in hard, slow strokes, trying to get as deep as possible.

Harry gasped out, "Don't………………stop……….." Draco immediately halted his actions and looked up at brunette. Harry moved his sweat slicked hair out of his face and whispered again. "I said don't stop." At that moment, all control that Draco had shattered. He began thrusting at a wild frenzied pace. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Draco hit that magical spot inside of him. He let out a scream. Draco began hitting that spot with dead accuracy on every thrust. Soon, Harry was thrusting down to meet Draco's thrusts. All too soon however, the pleasure became unbearable. The molten hot tingle that had been coursing through his veins now exploded over his body. He body clenched its muscles and he came. Not a second later Draco came as well, Harry screaming Draco's name and Draco with a grunt. They stayed in their positions for awhile to get their breathing back down. Draco exited Harry with a faint pop. He strode over to his wand and cast a quick cleansing charm on himself and Harry. He accio'd Harry's wand and clothes. He put his own on and then handed Harry his. He put them on in a slightly trance-like state.

Harry looked at Draco with a confused expression on his face. Had they not just had wild crazy sex? When Draco gave Harry his wand, he saw the confusion written all over his face.

"What the famous Harry Potter likes to cuddle after a quick shag. Well I don't, nor do I intend to start. As you can see I have a more pressing engagement so if you'll excuse me I'd like for you to leave."

Harry was absolutely gob smacked. What in Merlin's name was going on? "Draco----"

"The names Malfoy." he snarled.

"Okay Malfoy. I thought that what we just did was what the room was set up for. What about the letter you sent me in potions. Was that just a joke? I thought……I thought you liked me." Harry said, on the verge of tears.

"Liked you? Potter I still hate you and I always will. Of course you're not what the room is set up for. It's for Pansy. And what letter are you talking about? The last letter I sent you in Potions was during our third year. So I have no idea what you are talking about now if you don't mind leaving Pansy is due here any moment."

"If you weren't the one who wrote the note then why do you go so far as shagging me?"

"Look Potter, everyone knows I go both ways. I was already randy and then you just threw yourself at me so who was I to resist." drawled Malfoy, with a satisfied Malfoy with a sneer on his face.

"You can't do this to me Malfoy. You…..you were my first." screamed Harry.

"No wonder you were so tight. Ah well that doesn't matter now. Bye." With that he wordlessly cast Harry out of the room and looked the door.

Harry began walking down the corridor with tears cascading down his face. It became too much for him and he slumped into a narrow hallway and let the sobs finally take over. He looked up at the moon above and promised that Malfoy would rue the day he was born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So what did you think? Since we know that since the letters aren't from Draco, that leaves a new admirer. But who could it be? Read & review


	3. In Control

Sorry for the wait, my muse was acting weird, so it messed up my flow. But now she's better so I can write again. Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed I still don't own the characters though I want to own Draco… in more ways than one.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry woke up the next morning with a sore bum and an aching heart. In others words, he felt miserable. He had spent all night crying his little emerald eyes out. He moved the mountain of used tissues that had accumulated on is bed during the night to a different side of the bed. He gingerly got out of bed, accommodating for the pain in his backside. About 12 paces from the bed he was exhausted. _Crying really does take a ton of energy, _he mused_. _He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While waiting for the water to warm up, he looked at his reflection dazedly in the mirror. All of the tell-tell signs of last night were there in perfect clarity through the slightly fogging mirror, from the eyes , red from crying, puffy and swollen to the red and stuffy nose. _Great, _Harry thought wryly, _now I look as great as I feel. _He looked over to the shower, saw the steam and knew that it was ready. With a sigh he walked to the door, opened it and stepped in. The water, just a touch hotter than perfection, was perfect for soothing Harry. He leaned his head down and let the water cascade around him, letting the events form the previous night wash over him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry looked at Draco with a confused expression on his face. Had they not just had wild crazy sex? When Draco gave Harry his wand, he saw the confusion written all over his face.

"What the famous Harry Potter likes to cuddle after a quick shag. Well I don't, nor do I intend to start. As you can see, I have a more pressing engagement so if you'll excuse me I liked for you to leave."

Harry was absolutely gob smacked. What in Merlin's name was going on? "Draco----"

"The name's Malfoy." he snarled.

"Okay Malfoy. I thought that what we just did was what the room was set up for. What about the letter you sent me in potions? Was that just a joke? I thought……I thought you liked me." Harry said, on the verge of tears.

"Liked you? Potter I still hate you and I always will. Of course you're not what the room is set up for. It's for Pansy. And what letter are you talking about? The last letter I sent you in Potions was during our third year. So I have no idea what you are talking about now if you don't mind leaving Pansy is due here any moment."

"If you weren't the one who wrote the note then why do you go so far as shagging me?"

"Look Potter, everyone knows I go both ways. I was already randy and then you just threw yourself at me so who was I to resist." drawled Malfoy, with a satisfied Malfoy with a sneer on his face.

"You can't do this to me Malfoy. You…..you were my first." screamed Harry.

"No wonder you were so tight. Ah well that doesn't matter now. Bye." With that he wordlessly cast Harry out of the room and looked the door.

Harry began walking down the corridor with tears cascading down his face. It began too much for him and he slumped into a narrow hallway and let the sobs finally take over. He looked up at the moon above and promised that Malfoy would rue the day he was born.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Never again,_ thought Harry, stepping out of the shower. He dried off, put a towel around his head and made beeline for his bedroom. He walked over toward his wardrobe and put on a simple black t-shirt with a v-neck emerald jumper and a pair of black hip huggers. Once he dressed he walked over to the vanity to run a comb through his hair. Contrary to what people might think, he actually did try to fix his hair, but it was just impossible to tame. He took one final look in the mirror and deemed himself ready. He then hurriedly made his way down to the great hall.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Draco felt like crap. It was ok for other person, but not Draco Malfoy. He would go to hell and back before he went a day without looking his best. He took great pains to not look how he felt that day, and it was all because of last night. After his confrontation with Harry, felt a little guilty and was about to go after him when Pansy arrived in a delectable two piece lingerie set. A sight that would usually leave Draco hungry for Pansy, made him sick to his stomach. She came in trying to rub her squishy breasts on him but it only made him want to gag. He tried to get into it, but to no avail. So he sent Pansy on her way, complaining of not being up to it tonight. Surprisingly, all of his dreams that night revolved around Harry and how tight he had been. When he woke the next morning, he felt bad about the way that he had treated Harry, but was sure that there was no way that he could apologize to him without getting his arse kicked, which is how he ended up in his current predicament in the Great Hall. He was sitting in between Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini because he was sick of Pansy trying to feel him up in the middle of breakfast. It was embarrassing. He was just about to take a bite of his French toast, when he saw the Boy Who Gave The Best Head Ever, the one the only mister Harry Potter. As soon as he walked into the Great Hall, Draco saw that Harry really was still upset about last night. He had bags under his eyes and a defeated posture. He hadn't looked this bad when Cedric had died. That made Draco feel even worse than he did before. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table with his head down. No one bothered to ask him what was wrong, figuring that it was probably a Voldemort thing, all but Granger. Draco noticed that while everyone else was ignoring Harry she was trying to get all the information that she could out of him. It was quite obvious that he was ignoring her, but it seem as if she either was so used to it that she didn't care or didn't notice. Draco figured that with the nosey Mudblood it was probably the former rather than the latter. He was gazing at the Gryffindor table so intently that he didn't notice when Theodore joined in.

"Oy, Draco. You staring at Potter. Looks a right bloody mess doesn't he? Boy whoever did that to him deserves an award or something that's bloody brilliant," said Theodore with obvious over-exaggerated enthusiasm. Draco didn't even give himself time to blink. He turned around in his chair and punched Theodore square in the nose. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look at him but he didn't care. He rose swiftly from his seat at the table and promptly exited the Great Hall. _Stupid Theodore and his big mouth. What the hell was he thinking, _thought Draco fuming. He had no idea why he even punched Theodore. When he said something about Harry he just snapped. It was that thought that made him stop cold. He couldn't possibly have a thing for Potter. They only spent one night together. That night just so happened to be the best shag of his life just thinking about it gave him an erection. He saw the students exiting the Great Hall and made his way down to the dungeons for double potions with none other than the Gryffindors. If he thought what happened in the Great Hall was bad, then the he was going to dread the rest of the day.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The class started out just as any other. Snape walked in robes billowing, sarcasm dripping along with the grease from his presence. He gave them a simple potion to work on as the warm up for the lesson. That went by with a breeze, except for Longbottom but that was a lost cause anyway. It was at that moment that everything went down the tubes.

"Alright class as an effort to promote 'inter-house unity' you will have a potions project with someone from a different house," he said making air quotes around the term inter-house unity.

"So with that being said our first pair will be Mr. Malfoy and …………….. Mr. Potter," said Snape, a very poorly hidden smirk on his face. He could sense that the two young men had objections on working together but he silenced them both with a hand in the air.

"You two have the biggest rivalry so it is natural that you work together. Now go to table four and read the instructions there. The project counts as 40 % of your final grade, so I suggest that you suck it up and deal with it," and with that he went off assigning other people their doom. Harry and Draco moved silently to their assigned table and began their work. About halfway through Draco ruined it.

"Look Potter about last night--", said Draco but he was swiftly cut off but Harry.

"No need for an apology. Its fine, think nothing of it," said Harry curtly, the harshness in his tone making Draco flinch. Draco made to say something else, but Harry shot him a look that was so deadly that it silenced him for the entire period, well almost the entire period.

A small folded piece of parchment drifted over to land in front of Harry and he snatched it up, before he assumed that Draco saw it. Draco saw it however but played it off. He snuck Harry sideways glances while he read the note. He saw a small smile grace Harry's face before it vanished. If Draco hadn't know any better, he would have said that it had never been there to begin with but he was a Slytherin and they always knew better. He tried to casually lean over Harry to read the note, but the Gryffindor caught him at the last second and quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and quickly shot Draco a murderous glare. If looks could kill Draco would have been a pile of ashes, then Draco remembered that looks could kill and he tried to put as much distance in between himself and the Gryffindor as possible. Just before things got anymore tense, Snape broke the silence.

"Since you have all been able to work together so far without killing one another tomorrow you will receive the real assignment. Dismissed." The room was filled with loud groans followed by the sound of chairs scraping against the stone floor as students hurriedly made his way to their next class. Draco looked around to see where Harry had gone to but the dark haired teen was nowhere to be found. Draco sighed and began the long trek down towards the grounds for Care of Magical creatures with that oaf Hagrid. Ugh, what an idiot.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Harry made his escape as quickly as possible. He wanted to make sure that he didn't run into anyone on his way to Care of Magical creatures. He wanted time to read his note without anyone interrupting him. He got to the third corridor and hid himself in a forgotten classroom. He placed his things on a desk and pulled out the note.

_Oh how I long to get closer to you  
Not within the pretext of just friends  
No I want more than that  
I wish I could tell you  
How I long to be with u  
I wish you could see how I feel on the inside  
Going day by day not know how you feel  
While in turn trying to hide my emotions  
Why can't you just see how I feel  
When you look at me I melt on the inside  
When you hug me I envelop myself in your scent  
When you just touch me i go insane  
I feel the subtle sparks that suggest more  
How I long for more  
When will the day com that I will finally be able  
Able to voice how I feel about you  
Maybe I'm doing it right now and you don't even know it  
Maybe I'm pouring my heart out to you and you think its meant for another  
Well I am here to tell you that its meant for no one but you  
Unless you do not have the desire to be the object of my affections  
Then I will shrug off this coat of unwant and go back  
Back to the way things were before this ever happened  
Before I told you of my secret fantasy  
Before I let you peek into my mind  
Before any of this craziness ever began  
Back to the time when you I were simply  
Just Friends_

Harry finished the note in a sort of trance. He had never had anyone say that they cared for him …….really care for him. He suddenly struck by the realization that he still didn't know who it was that wrote the notes to him. He wanted to know and tell the person that he could love them. Even as he said this in his mind his thoughts drifted to a pale blond on the other side of the castle. _Nonsense, _he told himself, _turn your thoughts to the person who wrote this note. A person that wants to be with you rather than just use you. What in Merlin's name am I going to do with myself?_ Shaking his head, he turned to gather his things and get to class when suddenly the door opened. A voice drifted in from just beyond the vision of the doorway.

"So Harry how does it feel to finally meet you secret admirer ? Am I everything you thought I would be ? Where you expecting someone else ? Well I am here to tell you that it was me that wrote you the notes. Me all me," the boy said.

Suddenly the door swung open and Harry just stood there in shock, unbelieving of who had wrote him those beautiful notes of his love and affection It was a more than a total shock to say the least. A boy slightly taller than himself stood in the doorway. It was none other than…..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And I end it there. (Ducks rotten tomatoes) Sorry I took so long with the update. I had a brain fart and it just wouldn't go away. I tried to make it slightly longer to try to make up for the long wait. Hopefully I didn't disappoint. Reviews would be great fully appreciated.


End file.
